My Whole Heart for My Whole Life
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: Today was the day that Katara and Zuko had been waiting for there entire life, they would finally be together forever until death due them part, nothing could go wrong right? This was there day after all?


**My Whole Heart for my Whole Life**

Everything was ready, Katara inspected, she examined each and every table, rose banquet, napkin, silverware, every spec of dirt down to the smallest piece of dust was cleaned. This would be the best wedding sense Azula and Jet's. Katara checked off "Set up" off of her iPads 'wedding to do list', (being the future wife to the CEO of Moretti's Company's Incorporated gives you certain "perks" such as having one of these iPad things) she looked the rest of the list down. Everything her planner had scheduled had been completed. All that was left was for her to dress. '_Maybe I should do I quick check in the lobby first?'_ You never know, maybe there is some serious pre-wedding chaos going on down there, and she would not let _anything_, ruin her day, she was sure of that. She speed walked to the stairs taking them two at a time trying to save herself as much primping time as possible.

As she entered the grand hotel lobby, she saw Toph and Aang waiting in the back of a long line leading to the registration desk, she flagged them down.

"Hey, what's up with the big line to the lobby's desk?" Katara questioned leaning forward trying to get a good look at what was up ahead, she wasn't surprised at what she saw.

"What do you think?" Toph said crossing her arms impatiently. "It's bad enough her just being the way she is but now Mrs. Prisses has to go and get all pregnant! She's even more of a royal pain in the ass and she's not even royal anymore!"

"Jesus Katara, you're in laws really are gonna be crazy!" Aang added laughing at his own stupid joke. "Wait the already are!" This sent Aang and Toph into a fit of laughter.

"Relax Toph," She said giving Aang the cold shoulder effect "Azula was always crazy from the get go, just let her figure things out," Katara said stifling a laugh at Aang confused face, but her face dropped her sweet demeanor and became very stern and her voice extremely series "But I swear if she ruins even the slightest thing during my special day I will find her, and I will end her." Katara smiled and then line took a step forward, groans of finally wrung out from the line of awaiting guest as Azula and Jet leisurely strolled towards three familiar faces.

"Katara!" Azula called out waving over her friend. Despite their feuds in High school, when Zuko had first introduced Katara to his messed up family, the girls wouldn't say a word to each other, but soon enough they had started up a small conversation apologizes were said (mostly from Azula) and from then on out the girls were inseparable.

Katara met here friend half way embracing her in a firm hug without disturbing her bulging stomach.

"Well?" Katara said looking down to Azula abdomen "Am I going to have a niece or a nephew?"

"We haven't heard yet," Azula said pushing Jet into the conversation. "We're supposed to have news this soon though!" She added the last part excitedly as Katara and Jet exchange a friendly hello.

"How are you guys?" Toph said as she and Azula traded a shaky hug, Toph had a problem with forgiving and forgetting, but Katara new that the two were one in the same and would be great friends one day.

"We're doing fine actually, we've just found the most perfect apartment to live in with the baby. It's spacious enough to fit us and it has a wonderful view of down town." Jet said shaking Aang's hand.

"That's awesome you'll have a great witness analysis of all the crimes happening there!" Toph joked, but Azula's whole face fell.

"What!" She turned to Jet holding crossing her arms on her upper chest. "You told me that it was the safest place in the city! I am NOT living somewhere that puts our baby's life in danger!" She turned on her 5 inch stiletto heels stalking away with Jet right on her tail telling her all the right reasons as to why this place was safe for their new family.

"I'd just meant it as a joke," Toph said laughing at the couple, "She's so bipolar with this pregnancy, Katara this is going to be an epic wedding!"

Katara sighed, hoping that Toph's version of epic meant amazing and beautifully graceful, not chaotic. "Well I'm off to dress," She said walking in the direction of Azula, she turned awaiting her brides mate to follow. "Toph are you coming?" she asked impatiently beginning her walk again, as Toph followed still snickering about Azula.

* * *

Katara had never felt more beautiful in her entire life, and apparently her friends and family thought so too. Everyone was gushing over her appearance. Especially Ursa, not as much as she had Azula, but still, this was her son's wife to be and she couldn't be happier.

"Katara you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ursa gushed while all the other girls squealed in delight. Katara wore a lavished strapless crystal Taffeta dress, it was tight to her skin until just above the mid thigh, it panned out at the bottom with elegant ruffles streaming down to the floor. Her veil streamed behind her and was topped with a small tiara, putting her hair up behind hind it in a wavy fashion. Her shoes were a normal white along with her dress, they were opened toed exposing her French painted toe nails to match her French painted nails, thin straps continued upward along the side and were topped off with beaded trim circling her ankle.

Next to Katara's outfit was her perfectly plastered face. She went with a more natural look, she sported soft mascara toned with liquid eye shadow just darker then her skin tone. Her lips were shaded with a dark ruby red tint, and exactly colored foundation making her skin smooth and flawless.

Yes Katara had never looked prettier, and deep down inside she knew that her mother could have never been prouder of her. There was one hour left until she would be walking down the aisle, she was gushing of excitement but at the same time she was so incredibly nervous. Katara couldn't get the picture of her fiancé stunning face out of her head. Even his scar that held so much pain and uncertainty was beautiful to her. She loved him, and this was finally her time to really prove it.

"Oh," Ursa said excitedly "look at the time! You're going to be late to your own wedding if we don't get a move on!" The girls quickly shuffled around doing last minute touch ups before there big début.

"Let's go let's go Let's go!" Ursa said as the girls scurried out the door waiting to meet there partners.

* * *

Zuko was nervously shifting around his bow tie, trying to make it as straight as possible and failing once more.

"Relax Buddy," Jet said coming up and fixing it from behind.

"Yeah Jet's right Zuko, for once, you need to calm down, how you 'supposed to say 'I do' when your all choked up like this." Sokka added from the other side of the room.

"Zuko when I married your sister I was so nervous I almost pissed myself standing at the altar, but then she came out from behind those grand doors you leading her along the way, and that's all it took was one look for all my fears to permanently vanish." Jet said double checking himself over in the mirrors as well.

"Thanks Jet but you telling me about how you felt about My Sister, isn't exactly helping." Jet chuckled smoothing his hair back. "Plus Katara's like my life, my back bone, she my money puddin' pop" Zuko said recalling a rather fun time of coming up with that nickname.

"Ah Ew," Sokka said letting the two men know he was still in the room.

Jet laughed opening his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by the door opening. "Excuse me sir, it's time." The man stated motioning them with his head to come.

"Well it's show time boys." Sokka said making a grand exit to find Toph.

"Yeah what he said," Jet smiled reassuringly as he followed Sokka out turning back when he realized the faithful groom wasn't coming. "Come on groomy boy, you got nothing to worry about." Jet said grabbing Zuko's arm yanking out of the room so he could find his money puddin' pop.

* * *

Everything was in order and the ceremony procedure was about to start and Zuko was sweating up a storm. _He had never been so nervous in his entire life! _ The music of his and Katara's choice began and he, and the priest walked out to the altar. They waited a minimum of twenty seconds when the church doors opened averted everyone's attention from the appealing stain glass windows to the groomsmens and bridesmate walking down the aisle. It was Longshot and Smellerbee, Zuko had never seen Smellerbee with her hair down, she didn't look half bad she had on a maroon dress that reached just below her knee, while Longshot wore his hair back in a high bun with an earth kingdom symbol, he had on a black suit with a green tie to match his hairpiece.

Next in line was Haru and Ty Lee they both looked at Zuko signaling soft congratulations with their eyes Zuko nodded in gratitude, Ty Lee wore a soft pink skimpy dress attire and Haru a light gray suit with a light pink tie to complement Ty Lee.

Soon after them followed Lu Ten and Mai, Lu Ten had a smug look on his face probably thinking he was the most eligible bachelor here while Mai's face expressed nothing, Mai of course wore a long black dress that practically reached the floor, while Lu Ten wore a black suit with a red tie, so fitting for him being from the Firenation.

Racing after them came Suki and Teo, they both looked a little unsure of themselves probably because Suki was wheeling Teo and Teo wasn't sure what to do. Suki's attire consisted of a flowing green ankle dress with long white satin gloves, Teo wore a gray suit with a too short green tie that looked like he was forced to wear.

Shortly following came Aang and On Ji. Aang winked at Zuko as Zuko looked him up and down, his tux was colored a dark gray and unlike everyone else he wore a black bow tie. On Ji had her arm timidly linked around his she wore a blue tight dress that was short but not shorter than Ty Lee's.

Next in line was none other than Azula herself, still being pregnant her and Jet gracefully walked down the aisle like angles, Jet held Azula's hand delicately while she lead the way. Azula sported a polyester purple ruffled trimmed dress with a bow just above her pregnancy line it went down to exactly were On Ji's had been and this made Zuko sick. Jet wore a black suit with a purple tie, shinning the same color as Azula's. Azula smirked at Zuko before taking her place in line and Jet gave him a hidden thumbs up while walking towards Aang.

Finally coming it was the Maid of Honor and Best Man, the doors opened and the crowed looked up noticing a difference in the music's tempo. Sokka and Toph walked side by side smiling to all the people staring at them in the crowed. Sokka had on a black suit with a green bowtie, matching the exact color of Toph's dress. Her dress was a dark green color that had the faint design of either some type of flower or a dragon Zuko couldn't see from here. As they came closer towards him he realized it to be flying boar the symbol of the Bei Fong family. Sokka looked up at Zuko as if saying _'Hurt my sister and I will beat the shit outta you' _but he smiled playfully seeing the look on Zuko's face. Toph grinned at him taking her place in line next to Azula whispering something in the girl's ear as Azula stroked her abdomen.

The music than change to a slower song, the doors opened to reveal the flower girl, Meng, Zuko never was really formally introduced to Meng before the wedding, but apparently she was one of Katara's younger friends, although she didn't look much younger. She was wearing a white dress that had to thin straps going over her shoulders. Once the dress reached her waist down a thick tan sash hung down to her knees. The dress wasn't that short and looked rather comfortable compared to some of the other dresses he had seen today. The flowers she was dropping down the aisle were none other than panda lilies. She must of brought them from her village. Aunt Wu snapped a quick picture of her form the audience, Meng just rolled her eyes. She ran out of flowers just as she reached the altar, then taking her place next to Toph.

Flowing Meng came Lee, Zuko had met Lee when he was in the suburbs. The boy was nice and he stayed with the family for one night. He then ruined it by telling them he was from Moretti's Company Incorporated, which was the company that had taxed them far too much, resulting in them having to send their son to war just to pay the bills. Since then he had made amends with the family and their son was to be returning home soon. Lee smiled a toothy grin at him when her reached the end of the aisle handing Zuko the rings.

Zuko queasy feeling seemed to lessen a bit but that all changed when her heard the music. The pianist was now playing 'here comes the Bride' and Zuko knew that, that meant, Katara was on her way. The doors opened so slowly, Zuko's heart was pounding and he felt like time had frozen. But once he saw her face, her conspicuous curves aligned with the perfect dress, all of his fears seemed to wash away. Zuko didn't notice Hakoda's presence there until they were half way to the altar. As Hokoda let Katara go to Zuko, knowing the consequences he smiled, ensuring Zuko that everything would end up being fine. Zuko took Katara's hand helping her up behind the podium standing across from him and the priest began the vows.

"Do you, Zuko, take you, Katara, to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant partner in sickness and in health, in joy as well as sorrow." Zuko heard the sound of his mothers and many other tears in the audience. "In the presence of your family and friends, do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in all of her goals, to honor and respect her in every way, to laugh with her, to cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as we both shall live?"

"I do," Zuko choked out happily as Katara's face seemed to brighten.

"And do you, Katara, take you, Zuko, to be your lawfully wedded husband, your constant partner in sickness and in health for better or for worse. In the presence of your family in it's entirety, and friends, do your promise, to love him unconditionally, to support all of his goals, to respect him, and honor him in every way you should, to laugh with him, and to cry with him, to treasure him for as long as you both shall live?" He finished.

Katara sprouted one tear of joy before choking out "I do,"

"Do you have the rings," The priest asked Zuko.

"Ah, yes." Zuko said taking them out of his pocket. He handed Katara his and held hers.

"If you, Katara Kaiser, wish to marry this man, place this ring on his finger," Katara softly lifted his hand anxiously, yet incredibly happy.

The priest smiled and turned to Zuko "And if you, Zuko Moretti, wish to marry this woman, place this ring on her finger." Zuko cautiously lifted Katara's fragile hands, carefully placing the ring on her finger, she began to tear up again.

"Then ladies and gentlemen," He said looking him deep in the eye "Zuko you may now kiss the bride." Zuko did as he was told with as much passion and emotion as he could muster in those single minutes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I proudly present to you, Zuko and Katara Moretti!" The priest shouted above the crowds loud cheers, the crowd cheered even louder hearing this Ursa and Hakoda were both crying tears of joy, and before they knew it, they were off to the reception.

* * *

**Zutara wedding bitches! oh yes I really didn't like this pairing like at all but when i took a deeper look into making it was just repulsed, they just so boring for each other Zuko needs someone to spice up his life not dull it down! but who knows maybe one of you can convince me that Maiko is the best or maybe one of you will permanently turn me over to the Zutara side of things! Who knows! Anyway you know the drill I don't own avatar Mike and Bryan do! NOT ME! But besides that What's a wedding without a reception am I right! You can be looking forward to the squeal maybe before Christmas okay? You're Welcome.**

**Love,**

**LifeTimesWorth**


End file.
